Blue Balloons
by JessieKatty
Summary: Collection of one shots, some may include epilogues from 'Shooting Stars and Blue Flames'.
1. Chapter 1

Tambry's Summerween party was boring , no one was talking, and Robbie slipped off into the crowd _again._

Why am I even dating Robbie? I mean, he's such a jerk to Dipper and Mabel sometimes, and it was so irritating! And his stupid attitude, it drives me crazy sometimes, especially when I was at work, he'd always bug me, and text me, and it was just too much to handle sometimes!

Of course, half of the people at this party were on their cell phones, checking BookFace and posting new Twittler updates, about how much _fun _ they're having, and the few of those who weren't internet addicts weren't in the mood for socializing, they were mostly goths, hanging out with Robbie and talking about guitars and some other stuff. Slowly, a circle of people was forming around him, and I kinda got worried, so, hurrying to the center, I saw Robbie eating a lollipop stick, and I started panicking.

''Robbie, are you okay? What were you thinking?'' I told him as I was dragging him away from the crowd, ''I don't feel so good….'' His face was turning green.

_Crap, _of all the days to do something stupid, he had to eat a _lollipop stick _ at a Summerween party? At least it wasn't like the last time he did something like this….

_It was finally my fourteenth birthday, I've been waiting for so long! I'm sure Robbie got me an awesome present, we we're best friend since we were eight! I can't wait!_

Oh yeah, I remember that, I also remember what he did…..

''_Why isn't Robbie coming, mom? You said he was coming!'' I didn't mean to scream, or to throw a tantrum, but he was my best friend, and he wasn't coming, anyone would react this way if they found out ten minutes before the party._

''_Please, Wendy, I'm sure he had his reasons, just calm down sweetie…'' _

_I was NOT going to calm down, but for her sake, I just walked out into the backyard and texted Robbie._

The first time he ditched me, that's when his habit started.

''_Tambry, I've been waiting for him for the last hour, and he still isn't showing up! What do I do?''_

''_Wendy, he ditched you, just go home.'' The muffled voice replied over my phones speakers._

_I hanged up and I went home. It was just me, a tube of ice cream and some random sad movie I found online, and guess what?_

_Robbie didn't send one message that night, nor did he call._

Once he was home, the sounds of throwing up came from his bathroom window, and I could hear them until I went around the corner and headed to the Mystery Shack; I didn't feel like going home to a house full of brothers that dad gives all his attention to.

Mister Pines was on his usual recliner, watching some old Summerween horror movie until he noticed I came in.

''Aren't you supposed to be at a party?'' he said in a bored tone, his eyes glued to the tv.

''Yes, but it was lame…You don't suppose I could hang out here with Mable and Dipper when they come back, do you?'' I asked, feeling, for some reason, a bit guilty.

He just smiled at me and nodded, ''There's a melon in the kitchen if you're in a carving mood''

I knew he just wanted a Jack-o-Melon and that he was too lazy to carve out one himself, but I didn't say anything.

_It was the Summerween of 2005, and dad was recording us carving Jack-o-Melons, bombarding us with blue Silly string. After two years of practice, I was finally able to carve a Jack-o-Melon into a Jack-o-Melon; it was one of my proudest creations!_

_I was super excited for tomorrow, me and Tambry were going trick-or-treating!_

I smiled at the memory, but I just carved two triangle eyes and a half-circle mouth

_When I first meet Tambry, the sporty girl in our class, I thought she would never change….but I was wrong; she cut her hair to look ''cool'' when some new girls started telling her it isn't ''cool'' for girls to do sports and wear baggy shorts just because they're comfortable. _

_I miss the old Tambry._

Mabel, Dipper and some of their friends were back.

''Hey Dipper.'' I greeted him.

''Wendy!'' he half jumped,

''I didn't see you at the party, where were you?'' I asked him, but he hesitated,

''I…I-uh….'' I raised my eyebrow, curious to hear his answer, ''I was trick-or-treating, with my sister.''

He said proudly and put an arm around her shoulder, ''Yeah.'' Mabel replied and put her arm around his shoulder.

''Eh, party was lame, anyways. Robbie ate a lollipop stick first and had to go home sick.'' I explained to the peanut butter and jelly jars in front of me.

Dipper was trying to hold back laughter, but Mabel spoke up first;

''Aw man, we went to every house in town and we didn't get to eat any candy!''

''Candy?'' Stan finally spoke up, turned around and sat up holding two giant bags of candy,

''How's that for candy?!''

Mabel and Dipper just smiled at each other and went upstairs to change out of their costumes, while the TV announced that the horror movie was starting. We were all eating candy and watching until Mr. Pines spoke up;

''You know kids, I've been thinkin'; at the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy, costumes or even scaring people! It's a day when the whole family can get together in one place and celebrate what really matters- pure EVIL!'' he then started laughing an evil laugh, and we all joined in and we randomly stopped a few seconds later.

''I ate a man alive tonight.'' Soos informed us all.


	2. Somewhere, some one is dying now

**Somewhere, some one is dying now**

It was the day of his funeral, and I don't remember a day when I cried this much since my birth.

Bill Cipher was dead.

Of course I went to his funeral, I even had a little speech (how I managed not to burst into tears right there remains a mystery), but I didn't stay long; I had to finish what he wished to do before he dies.

Little Shooting Star was going through the forest, looking for Bill's cottage, so they would live happily ever after.

There they are, hugging and crying tears of joy.

_Disgusting._

I still do not understand what they see in this so called 'love', it is so _pointless, _a Dream Demon and a worthless piece of the prophecy; what is the big deal? They are mortals compared to our Bronzana, and I know that you, yes you, the reader, have no idea who or what Bronzana is, and it will stay that way if a certain _someone_ doesn't write about it on a fan fiction site that a few _thousand teenagers would read!_

_**Zip it, or I'm setting your hair on fire!**_

_Mkay….anyways…_

Shooting Star and Bill lived happily ever after in their little cottage, going to town disguised for groceries and whatnot until she asked that they move away to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

And they did…Until Gideon and some random demon swore revenge on the town of Gravity Falls, which was about two months after Shooting Star and Bill left Gravity Falls.

The circle never ends- that is the purpose of the 'Fallers', to be saved, to be captured and to be saved again without even knowing. That is how it is and how it always will be, for no one knows the circle exists.

The children are the hardest to manipulate.

Yes, manipulate; it might be a harsh word, but we have to keep the circle spinning or else they come after us. We're insignificant to her, she controls everything and monitors all of Gravity Falls.

And when the Pines twins came to town, we had to do something to fool them into believing they're special; we created the fake journals, we paid Pacifica to be the mean girl of the town, and we had to put on the whole Gideon act in mere weeks!

The hardest thing to do was manipulate Stanford Pines after the disappearance of his brother and his running into Bill a few times, but in the end, we managed to put the whole Gravity Falls conspiracy into action.

What we did not know, however, was that it was all _real;_ the monsters, the journals, the codes, _real._

Bronzana tricked us into a false sense of security and we did what she asked, we fixed the journals that were in horrible state, we made old man McGucket go mad.

_He went mad ten years ago._

And why am I telling you all of this? I'm in a holding cell, writing in the dark, hoping someone will get this someday and remember that the town of Gravity Falls has a dark secret.

Its name?

Candy Bronzana Chiu.

_**It's always the quiet ones. No exceptions.**_

_**Well, this is done. HAPPY NEW YEAR, I HOPE YOU STICK TO YOUR NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS!**_

_**If it's : Losing weight, improving your foreign language or trying harder, you probably aren't gonna stick to it.**_

_**(seriously, no one noticed the lack of Candy and Grenda in Shooting Stars and Blue Roses? And you call your selves Fallers. HMPH!)**_

_**WE KNOW. WE SEE ALL. WE WATCH.**_

_**WE WE ARE THE BLINDEYE.**_

_**ARE WE KNOW**_

_**BRONZANA. THEY LIED TO US**_

_**~Jessie.**_


	3. Royals Part 1

**~Royals~**

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, lived a king and queen of very generous hearts, and they had two beautiful children-a boy and a girl. Now, the queen knew that one day, her children would grow up, and she was not happy about it._

_Lady Mabeline and Sir Dippertone we're her precious jewels, and she was not about to let them leave, so she sent them away to the small village of Northwest Falls, to spend their childhood with their uncle, sir Stanfort of mystery._

_The precious jewels were furious about this, but the queen was not giving up easily, and with some convincing, they finally left._

_So, queen Alicia and king William ruled over their kingdom, slowly awaiting death knowing that their heirs would rule after them, not knowing that lady Mabeline and sir Dippertone long forgot their heritage, and are now brave warriors, defending the people of Northwest Falls from demons._

''Dippertone, how much longer do we have to go, I heard this triangle demon was supposed to be near the lake, and we passed it three times already!'' said Mabeline, annoyed again, carefully listening to every little sound around them, ''We're almost there, so please, keep quiet while I try to read this god-forsaken map we found!'' he replied, equally annoyed.

After what felt an eternity of walking, Mabeline was suspiciously listening to the deadly silent forest, sticking out her tongue for no apparent reason, when a swift shadow bolted past them in the direction of the lake; so, obviously, Mabeline and Dippertone ran after it.

''What the…what is _that_?!'' Mabeline exclaimed all of a sudden, spotting a black floating triangle with its back turned to them, staring into the sunset, ''I have no idea, dear sister, but it is a demon, and so it must be slayed!'' his whisper turned into a shout of battle as he started charging to the floating demon.

And when he finally got to it, Dippertone just _disappeared_- no, he charged _into _the floating demon; the triangle turned to face Mabeline and took a pocket watch out of his…._back?_... and stared at it for a few seconds with his _one _eye.

Now she was just in half shocked with his appearance, and she was in three-quarters of shock when her brother charged right out of the triangle and face-planted into the ground.

''Who are you and why are you here?!'' Mabeline focused on the foe in front of them; sometimes, she cared for Northwest Falls more than she showed it, mostly because she was acting as if she hated it.

''Name's Bill Cipher, Dream Demon.'', he said floating in circles around her, ''And you must be Mabeline, sir Stanfort's niece, and that numb skull on the ground must be your brother!'' his voice was sickly joyful, and she wasn't liking it. They needed a plan.

''Even if I am, what is it to you, _Bill_?'' she said cautiously, ''What is it that you want with two mortals like us?''

''Mabeline….'' Her brother said in a quiet voice as if saying: ''_Don't push it….''_.

''I thought you'd never ask!'' Bill exclaimed and with a cloud of smoke, the triangle was replaced with a person, ''You see, _Mabeline_, I am in need of warriors and a queen,'' he ignored the shocked and the disgusted look on her face, ''and with your royal heritage, I think you could fit right in!" he announced joyfully.

''What?!'' the girl of the short brown hair asked, furious, ''What are you talking about? We don't have _royal _heritage, nor will we serve your kingdom!'' she wasn't frightened anymore, she was just angry.

''Tsk, tsk, a lady shouldn't raise her voice in public, dear, but I am sure you forgot all about your manners when your parents _abandoned _ you two.''

''They didn't…'' Mabeline tried to protest, but she didn't know what to say, so she just kept her head down and stayed silent.

''See, now _that's _how a lady should act in public! Polite and _quiet_.'' Bill's voice switched from his sickly joyful to a quiet, evil one.

''Mabeline, don't listen to him, he just wants to manipulate you-''

''Quiet, soldier! No one has given you the permission to speak!''

Bill didn't even turn around to face him, so maybe he could try and tackle him away from-

''I really hope you don't do anything stupid….oh well, I hoped you'd figure it out for yourselves, but…'' his yellow eye was fading into red.

''The thing is…''

He paused for a second to enjoy their scared faces.

''…you kids don't have a choice.''

**DUN DUNEH DUN. End of part one….**

**I am a liar, I did not update during winter break, I tried writing something…and…well…it is now it my REJECTED file….it was supposed to be Candy's reaction to Mabel and Pacifica being friends, but in the end , I realized I was only forcing myself to write that…so one day, I was looking for gravity falls randomness, or atleast, NO MORE TEEN DRAMA, and this came out.**

**Yes.**

**Medieval. **

**In two parts.**

**On a one-shot collection.**

**Good bye.**

**-Jessie**


End file.
